Memories
by Sabr1
Summary: Para Nathaniel, haber construido un futuro junto al amor de su vida era su más grande logro. Incluso si su pasado pudo no ser el mejor, su razón de existir tenía ahora nombre y apellido. AU.
**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de CDM son propiedad de Chinomiko; sin embargo los demás OC son de mi autoría.

 **Advertencias** : AU (Universo Alterno), spoilers de varios episodios del juego, y lenguaje inapropiado.

 **Summary** **:** Para Nathaniel, haber construido un futuro junto al amor de su vida era su más grande logro. Incluso si su pasado pudo no ser el mejor, su razón de existir tenía ahora nombre y apellido.

* * *

 **Memories**

 _Capítulo único_

* * *

El frío del invierno comenzaba a hacerse presente en aquella época del año; y si bien ya debería estar acostumbrado, seguían sin agradarle esas temperaturas tan bajas. Nathaniel amaba más el tibio aire del cálido verano.

Salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto oyó los bocinazos de los autos que estaban por detrás del suyo, dándose cuenta de que había estado apretando el volante más de lo debido, y que el semáforo le daba luz verde. Puso el auto en marcha y avanzó, soltando un suspiro en el proceso. Tanto estrés por el estudio y el trabajo tenían sus consecuencias, y más aún cuando los años estaban pasándole factura. Ya no era tan joven como antes, y aunque en ese entonces sobresalía como alumno, no era nada comparado con el profesional en el que se estaba convirtiendo.

Se sentía feliz dentro de todo.

Las luces de un hermoso edificio desviaron su atención de la ruta, y entonces supo que había llegado a su destino. Giró el volante para maniobrar y así aparcar en el estacionamiento. El edificio contaba con más de veinte pisos, siendo uno de los más lujosos y decentes en toda la zona. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema muy suave, y por lo bello de los detalles hechos de color cobre, se notaba que el edificio era una construcción bastante reciente. Las ventanas y puertas corredizas que daban al balcón de cada piso eran de blindex, complementando con lo moderno del establecimiento. Casi parecía un hotel…casi.

El rubio bajó del auto, no sin antes tomar un portafolio que seguramente estaría lleno de papeles y documentos importantes. Tiritó un poco al sentir el aire congelado chocarle directo en la cara, y se apresuró en cerrar la puerta y ponerle el seguro al auto antes de dirigirse hacia la entrada. Una vez que sintió el cambio de temperatura en el ambiente al entrar, sonrió un poco. Tan enfrascado estaba en sus pensamientos que estuvo a punto de pasar de largo al amable portero del edificio.

Era un hombre de edad, bastante alto y corpulento. Solía usar pantalones holgados y camisas que le ajustaban un poco el torso, además de una simpática corbata en forma de moño. Sin embargo, el hombre tenía facciones amables en su ya arrugado y dulce rostro de anciano.

—Buenas noches, Don Lucio —haciendo uso de su educación, Nathaniel llamó la atención del portero.

Don Lucio, como todos en el edificio lo llamaban de cariño, alzó la mirada del periódico que leía para saludar al recién llegado con una amable sonrisa.

—Nathaniel, muchacho, qué bueno que llegas —el rubio notó que la voz le salía áspera al anciano.

Tal comentario llamó la atención de Nathaniel, quien se puso a pensar en las razones por las cuales habría dicho eso. Entonces abrió los ojos, con evidente preocupación, y se acercó a Don Lucio, afianzando el agarre en su maletín.

—¿Ocurrió algo malo? —preguntó— ¿Acaso Cielo…?

Don Lucio se puso a reír con simpatía, negando con la cabeza para no alterar más a Nathaniel. Alzó las manos para calmarlo un poco y se apresuró a deshacer el malentendido.

—Descuida, tu esposa se encuentra bien —dicho esto, el rubio exhaló con alivio— Sólo lo decía porque andas llegando muy tarde de trabajar, y no creo que dejar sola a tu mujer a estas horas sea lo más apropiado, especialmente en su estado.

Nathaniel imitó la pequeña sonrisa de Don Lucio y asintió.

—Tiene razón, admito que algunas veces pierdo la noción del tiempo, pero estoy asegurándome de que todo esté listo para cuando llegue mi angelito —el anciano sonrió con ternura al percatarse de cierta emoción y orgullo en el tono de voz del joven hombre.

—Mándale mis saludos a la señorita Cielo —pidió Don Lucio— Buenas noches, muchacho.

—Buenas noches igual.

Nathaniel lo vio regresar a su puesto y sentarse a seguir leyendo.

Desde que se habían mudado al apartamento, ese hombre había sido muy amable con él y con su esposa. Lejos del trato que desde niño Nathaniel siempre pensó que los huéspedes tenían con los trabajadores, Don Lucio era muy amigo de la gente que vivía por los alrededores, y él mismo lo había demostrado. Saber que contaba con alguien más para echarle una mano en su nueva vida lo dejaba tranquilo y feliz.

Decidió que ya había dejado pasar mucho tiempo divagándose en su mente, así que giró sobre sus talones y se acercó al elevador, donde las puertas ya se encontraban abiertas para su uso. Entró y presionó el botón con el número ocho en él. Las puertas del elevador se cerraron con lentitud y sintió como comenzaba a subir. Se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba, zapateando levemente con uno de sus pies. Estaba algo ansioso por llegar y ver a su esposa.

Pero entonces se detuvo al verse en el espejo que tenía el elevador. Ya no veía a ese chico tímido y formal que siempre había sido en el Sweet Amoris, aunque tampoco presumía que había cambiado demasiado. Su cuerpo era ahora el de un hombre hecho y derecho, portando elegantemente unos pantalones de vestir, camisa blanca y un saco oscuro de oficina. Su cabello lo mantenía en su mismo largor, no lo dejaba crecer demasiado ya que lo hacía ver desaliñado. Y se afeitaba cada vez que podía, puesto que había descubierto años atrás que la barba le hacía lucir muy similar a su padre… y no quería eso.

Sacudió su cabeza para no traer malos recuerdos y fue entonces cuando el sonido del elevador llegando a su piso lo sacó de su ensoñación. Salió del elevador en cuanto sus puertas se abrieron y se adentró al corredor, el cual estaba decorado con una larga alfombra de color café, contrastando con las paredes que eran de un tono más claro, como caramelo. Llegó hasta el final donde se encontraba una puerta blanca. Sacó sus llaves y las introdujo en la cerradura. Al oír el 'clic' del cerrojo, abrió la puerta y un delicioso aroma a café caliente inundó sus fosas nasales. Sonrió levemente, adoraba ese aroma. Era característico de su hogar, y su bebida favorita. Puesto que odiaba las cosas muy dulces en sí, el café negro o amargo era simplemente perfecto para él. Cerró la puerta y dejó el portafolio en una mesita cercana a la puerta. Como se sentía algo cansado, pensó que tal vez luego lo dejaría en su estudio propiamente, pero ahora poco le importaba. Se aflojó el nudo de la corbata, mientras caminaba por el corredor, pasando de largo la sala de estar y la cocina.

Su piso era bastante amplio y bonito. Contaba con una sala de estar, una cocina, tres habitaciones amplias (una de las cuales Nathaniel usaba como estudio) y dos baños. Había sido algo costoso, pero vivían muy bien y realmente no podían quejarse.

Llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación y puso una mano en el pomo, pero se detuvo al oír una hermosa voz. Era una voz femenina, pero madura, dulce y tranquila. Al parecer se encontraba hablando. Como la puerta se encontraba entreabierta, lo suficiente para que Nathaniel pudiera ver dentro, se asomó.

Una muchacha, de su edad más o menos, se encontraba de pie junto a la cama matrimonial que había en el centro del cuarto. En una de sus manos sostenía un libro abierto, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su enorme vientre abultado con ternura. Dicha imagen hizo que el corazón de Nathaniel diera un brinco de emoción…tal y como aquel día en que la conoció.

* * *

"-"

* * *

 _Pensó que ese día sería como cualquier otro. Papeleo, papeleo, tener que verle la cara a Castiel y más papeleo. Era casi como una rutina que se estaba volviendo muy monótona en la escuela._

 _No podía prescindir de ella aunque lo quisiera, pues era el delegado principal. Dejando de lado todo el trabajo duro que conllevaba, Nathaniel estaba orgulloso de tener ese puesto. Siempre se había considerado un alumno muy responsable, de trato fácil con las personas y alguien muy maduro. Además de que era el número uno en la clase, escolarmente hablando. A pesar de eso, tampoco se podía decir que era tan popular. Ese era más bien el lugar de su hermana. Nath era un chico algo tímido, y por tener la cabeza metida continuamente entre los libros, casi no se daba tiempo de entablar muchas amistades._

 _Estaba sentado frente a la mesa donde, esta vez, había una cantidad de papeles que superaba en número a los usuales. Supuso que se debía tal vez a la llegada de alumnos nuevos. No era ninguna novedad que su escuela recibía mucha gente._

 _Se encontraba archivando algunos formularios en una carpeta cuando oyó que la puerta se abría. No le prestó demasiada atención, ya que creyó que se trataba de Melody, quien era una de sus pocas amistades y otra delegada de clase que le ayudaba frecuentemente con el papeleo, que llegaba de la reunión que había tenido con la directora._

— _Hola, estoy buscando al delegado principal_ — _evidentemente, esa voz no era la de Melody._

 _Se volteó para encararse con una chica que no había visto antes. No pudo evitar mirarla con curiosidad. Aparentaba tener su edad, estatura media y la tez algo clara, pero tampoco pálida. Su cabello era largo y de un color castaño chocolate con reflejos en tonos ámbar, que terminaba con las puntas bucleadas. Sus ojos le llamaron la atención, pues tenían un color similar a un azul eléctrico con tonos más claros en el centro._

 _Nathaniel se vio obligado a responder, a no ser que quisiera que ella pensara que era un retrasado, o se asustara por como la miraba. Carraspeó y la voz le salió, sorprendentemente, natural._

— _Hola, yo soy Nathaniel. ¿Necesitas algo?_

 _Sus labios, ligeramente resaltados con un brillo color melocotón, se estiraron en una dulce sonrisa que mostraron un par de simpáticos hoyuelos a ambos costados._

— _La directora me ha dicho que viniera por lo de mi formulario de inscripción._

 _Entonces ella debía ser la alumna nueva de la que la directora le había hablando antes de iniciar la jornada._

— _Oh, eres la nueva, claro. Voy a verlo._

 _Dicho esto, Nath se volteó para buscar los papeles de su inscripción. Mientras lo hacía, pensó en que la chica no le había dicho su nombre, por lo que ahora tenía más curiosidad por saberlo. Desafortunadamente, no encontró dicho formulario de inscripción. Pensó que ella lo había olvidado._

 _Un poco decepcionado, la miró de nuevo para explicarle que le faltaban ciertos requisitos, como el formulario y una foto carné, para completar su inscripción. Ella había ladeado levemente la cabeza, mostrando un gesto de confusión. Incluso su nariz respingada se había arrugado un poco, cosa que a Nathaniel le pareció de lo más adorable._

— _Ya lo había preparado todo. ¿Estás seguro?_

 _El rubio comenzó a sonrojarse, ya que por su mente pasó la posibilidad de que el formulario se haya traspapelado con otros archivos por un descuido suyo. Le aseguró que buscaría de nuevo en lo que ella le traía la foto carné._

 _La chica asintió, regalándole otra sonrisa antes de voltearse para salir de la sala de delegados. Apenas puso su mano en el pomo, pero se detuvo y lo volteó a ver de nuevo._

— _Por cierto… Me llamo Cielo_ — _el rubio se mostró algo sorprendido. Al parecer sus pensamientos habían sido escuchados… y tenía un nombre igual de hermoso que ella_ — _Mucho gusto, Nathaniel._

 _Una pequeña sonrisa amigable se asomó en los labios del delegado, sintiendo como sus mejillas amenazaban con tornarse rojizas de nuevo, pero se contuvo._

— _El gusto es mío. Es bueno ver que llega una estudiante buena y formal._

 _Al parecer tuvo cierto efecto de simpatía en Cielo, puesto que había soltado una leve risita antes de abrir la puerta y salir de la sala._

* * *

"-"

* * *

Después de aquel día, Nathaniel poco supo que esa chica iba a ser su más grande apoyo, y quizá, hasta su mejor amiga. Sí bien, eran un tanto opuestos, eso no impidió que Cielo se metiera poco a poco en vida. Lo hizo, aún en contra de su voluntad; la amabilidad y el carisma de esa muchacha fue taladrando de a poco la coraza que tenía Nathaniel a su alrededor.

Y cuánto le agradecía haberlo hecho.

Notó que Cielo se sentó en la cama con cuidado, puesto que todo le resultaba un tremendo trabajo con su embarazo. Pero Nathaniel la veía más hermosa que nunca. Ella tan sólo llevaba puesto un vestido de seda blanco, que era ceñido al cuerpo, pero a la vez suelto. Su largo cabello lo llevaba recogido, dejando ver el escote en su espalda.

Continuó recitando las palabras que leía en aquel libro. Nathaniel lo reconoció en seguida, pues era uno de los libros favoritos de su esposa. Ambos adoraban leer, mientras que él era fanático de las novelas policiacas, a Cielo le encantaban más los géneros de aventura y fantasía.

La oyó soltar unas cuantas risitas de ternura que interrumpieron su lectura e hicieron que su mirada bajara hacia su vientre, acariciándolo con suavidad, como intentando calmarlo.

¿Cuándo se había enamorado de ella? También lo recordaba perfectamente.

* * *

"-"

* * *

 _Veía a todos volver a la normalidad luego del gran alboroto que se había formado hace muy pocos días. Pareciera que apenas había sido ayer cuando Debrah volvió a sus vidas, y casi se había salido con la suya de nuevo. Para Nathaniel, esa chica no representaba nada bueno._

 _En especial no luego de haberse metido con Cielo. Eso sí que no._

 _Afortunadamente, todo se había resuelto y Debrah por fin se había largado. No podía estar más feliz por un lado. Por el otro, no todo había sido aclarado…_

 _Sin embargo, eso no parecía afectarle al delegado._

 _Ese día, sorprendentemente, Nathaniel había salido al patio con un cuaderno en la mano. Había optado por sentarse en una banca bajo el gran árbol del patio y respirar un poco, para luego volver a estudiar. Sentía que necesitaba ese momento de relajación, aunque fuera sólo por un instante. El patio básicamente era dominio de Castiel, así que el susodicho no tardaría en aparecerse y él quería evitar problemas. Paseó su mirada por el patio, hasta concentrarse en el club de jardinería que no estaba muy lejos. No se sorprendió al ver ahí a Lysandro, el chico victoriano, sentado junto a las flores y al pie de otro árbol, mientras escribía en esa famosa libreta que se perdía tantas veces que no le sorprendía que todos en el instituto la reconocieran antes de devolvérsela a su dueño._

 _Un pequeño alboroto llamó su atención en la entrada del edificio. Alexy, el chico de los audífonos y el mejor amigo de Cielo, jaloneaba del brazo a su hermano gemelo, Armín, probablemente queriendo obligarlo a salir al patio. Claro está que el gamer no estaba dispuesto a dejar su consola de lado para salir al sol, que por cierto trataba como si fuera la última peste._

 _No muy lejos de ahí, vio a Kentin intentando hacerse a un lado para apartarse de los dos. Lo vio resoplar y voltear para alejarse, e ignorando las llamadas de Alexy para que lo ayudara. Ese sujeto no le daba buena espina desde esa vez que ambos acompañaron a Cielo a comprar el traje para que Leigh pudiera hacerse pasar por mánager. En primer lugar, celaba de Cielo a pesar de decir no estar interesado en ella. Aún recordaba como la tomó de la mano y la apartó de él mientras hablaban de camino a la tienda. Y por si fuera poco, luego de haberse probado los trajes, el muy idiota había soltado que sólo se habría puesto un traje en su boda con Cielo._

 _¿Pero qué rayos? ¡¿Boda?! ¡Ni en sueños! Eso le había hecho hervir la sangre, aunque no sabía por qué razón._

 _Sus pensamientos regresaron al momento en que se probó el traje. Sus mejillas se encendieron al recordar lo que ella le había dicho._

" _Se veían guapísimos en vuestros trajes"_

 _Le había dicho que se veía guapo. Ella pensaba eso de él… De acuerdo, se lo había dicho también a Kentin, pero ¿Qué importaba?_

 _Dejó de divagarse en sus recuerdos cuando la vio entrar al instituto junto con Rosalya, sonriendo y charlando de trivialidades como siempre. Inconscientemente, Nathaniel abrió la boca sorprendido, los ojos los tenía tan abiertos de la impresión y como por décima vez en el día, sus mejillas se volvían a teñir de color carmín. Cielo se veía simplemente hermosa. Traía puesto un vestido de verano color verde claro, hasta las rodillas. Tenía mangas cortas y un pequeño chaleco morado que se ajustaba a su torso, dejando el resto del vestido suelto. Bastante decente y bonito a su parecer._

 _El chico despertó y se obligó a cerrar la boca antes de que alguien más lo viera babear como idiota. Sacudió la cabeza y sujetó con más fuerza el cuaderno que tenía en su regazo. No se había percatado de que Cielo se había despedido de Rosalya, acercándose a él. La chica sujetaba unos libros a su pecho, repentinamente poniéndose algo tímida. A pesar de eso, no perdió el tono de jovialidad y alegría con el que usualmente hablaba._

— _¡Hola Nathaniel!_

 _El rubio no encontró qué decir por el momento, y se dedicó a admirarla con algo de maravilla, aunque a Cielo le pareció que la miraba de una manera un poco extraña._

— _H-Hola_ — _se percató de que la voz le salió…nada masculina y ahogada. Se recompuso al carraspear, pero aún así no pudo evitar tartamudear— Tú… Estás… O sea… Como decir… Estás muy…_

 _A cada momento que pasaba, Nathaniel sentía su cara enrojecer aún más, mientras que Cielo se extrañaba con su manera de actuar. Por otro lado, mostraba una diminuta sonrisa de ternura en los labios, y sus hoyuelos hicieron acto de presencia._

 _El delegado optó por desviar la conversación._

— _Estás… ¿Querías algo?_

 _Se golpeó mentalmente… ¿Qué si quería algo? ¿En serio, Nathaniel?_

 _La castaña movió de lado a lado la cabeza, negándolo. La vio enredar uno de sus dedos en la punta de un mechón de cabello, jugando a enrularlo._

— _Nada en especial._

 _El rubio asintió entonces, agarrando el cuaderno que tenía y abriéndolo para fingir que leía, cuando en realidad lo que deseaba era escapar de ese gesto tan adorable y esos ojos tan hermosos. Se levantó de la banca y pretendió pasar a un lado de la chica._

 _Pero se detuvo al pensar que sería descortés dejarla así. No lo haría. Así que se armó de valor, y aún con la cara metida en su cuaderno, le habló._

—… _Estás muy guapa hoy, Cielo._

 _Su comentario pareció tener el efecto esperado en la chica, ya que sus azulados zafiros se encontraron con sus propios ojos, inundados en sorpresa, pero a la vez en una cierta alegría. Sus mejillas imitaron a las de Nathaniel, tornándose rosadas e hizo amago de esconder una tímida sonrisa que escapaba a sus labios._

— _¿Tú crees? ¡Muchas gracias!_

 _Pero la historia no acabó ahí, claro que no._

 _Todo sucedió en aquel momento donde toda la clase se había puesto de acuerdo para salvarles la vida a esos pobres e inocentes conejitos. La simple idea de que fueran a experimentar con ellos hacía que se le revolviera el estómago. Ninguna de las chicas estaba dispuesta a ceder a la idea, así que se pusieron de acuerdo en seguida. Sin embargo, fue un poco más difícil convencer a los muchachos. Él, por su parte, no quería problemas luego de esto._

 _Finalmente, el plan se había llevado a cabo. Cada uno tomaba un par de conejos y salía rápidamente del laboratorio de ciencias hacia el patio, donde un segundo grupo se encargaba de llevar a los animalitos al parque. Cuando pensaron que el trabajo ya estaba hecho, alguien mencionó la posibilidad de que haya quedado un conejo en el aula. Todos se miraron de manera recelosa, nadie quería arriesgarse a ser descubierto por Doña Delanay, el señor Farrés o la directora. Así que optaron por hacer algo justo y dejarlo al azar. Nathaniel frunció el ceño y resopló al ver que la responsabilidad caía en él. Vio al pelirrojo sonreír con burla y murmurar alguna tontería por lo bajo, seguramente para molestarlo. Decidió simplemente ignorarlo, y con la cabeza en alto, entró de nuevo al edificio._

 _Por el camino, se topó con Cielo, quien tenía la manía de recorrer los pasillos del instituto constantemente. Se imaginó por un momento que esa chica, a pesar de ser la nueva, ya debía conocer el instituto mejor que los propios directivos. Venía en dirección contraria a él, por lo que se dedicó a observarlo con curiosidad cuando pasó cerca._

— _¿Qué haces, Nath?_

 _Gracias a ella, ahora casi todos acostumbraban a llamarlo por ese sobrenombre. No le molestaba para nada, es más, ese apodo cariñoso hacía que se sintiera parte de ese grupo no muy pequeño de amigos. Se sentía más integrado._

 _El rubio se detuvo y la miró un momento._

— _Las chicas creen que se han dejado a un conejo en el aula de ciencias. Lo hemos echado a suertes y he perdido, así que tengo que ir_ — _explicó él, sin poder evitar soltar un pequeño sonido de exasperación._

 _Cielo se tapó los labios con sus dedos para evitar que una risita juguetona se le escapara. Siempre creyó que Nathaniel era un chico que solía estresarse demasiado por cosas muy simples._

— _¿Ah, sí? —preguntó— ¡Espera entonces, voy contigo!_ — _se ofreció con amabilidad._

 _Claro que el delegado no iba a decirle que no. Tampoco le apetecía ir solo._

— _Gracias, eso es muy amable_ — _el rubio mostró una pequeña sonrisa y ambos continuaron con su camino al aula de ciencias._

 _Subieron las escaleras al final del pasillo, y una vez que llegaron al segundo piso, vieron que la puerta del aula aún seguía abierta. Tal vez no fue la mejor idea del último grupo haberla dejado así, pues el último conejito pudo haberse escapado._

 _Nathaniel y Cielo entraron y se pusieron a buscar a la pequeña bolita blanca bajo las mesas, detrás de los armarios, y en todos los pequeños recovecos posibles. El rubio se rascó detrás de la cabeza, en señal de duda, y pensando dónde más podría estar ese roedor. No fue hasta que Cielo soltó una exclamación que llamó su atención, que supo que finalmente lo habían encontrado. El conejito estaba acurrucado detrás del esqueleto de cuerpo completo que tenían como muestra en una esquina del aula._

 _La castaña se incó para cargarlo entre sus brazos y brindarle una que otra caricia para apaciguar al pequeño animalito._

— _¡Que mono! ¡Tiene cara de llamarse Wenka!_

 _Nathaniel mostró una sonrisa confusa._

— _¿Wenka?_ — _jamás había oído el nombre, ni siquiera para una mascota_ — _¿Y eso?_

— _No sé, creo que le va bien._

 _La dejó disfrutar del conejito por unos breves momentos. Sintió una ola de ternura al verla jugar y hacerle cosquillas al animal. Al parece, tanto como él, ella quería tener una mascota. Estaba a punto decirle que debían salir antes de que el señor Farrés los descubriera, cuando todo pasó._

 _Wenka se removió algo incómodo de entre los brazos de Cielo y escapó. De un pequeño brinco, cayó perfectamente al suelo y corrió hacia Nathaniel con sus cortas patitas. El rubio intentó evitar que se escapara, siendo rápido al cerrar la puerta del aula. No contó con que Cielo se precipitara hacia él para intentar volver a agarrar a Wenka, pero al estar tan cerca uno de otro, tropezaron con sus pies y cayeron al suelo. Para evitar que Cielo se lastimara, Nath la sujetó sobre sí para evitar que ella diera contra el suelo, siendo él quien recibió el mayor impacto al caer._

 _Un gemido ahogado de dolor emergió de los labios del delegado, al mismo tiempo en que aún tenía los ojos cerrados._

— _¿Estás bien?_ — _se las arregló para preguntarle, a pesar del dolor que sentía en su ya lastimada espalda._

— _S-Sí_ — _la oyó murmurar._

 _Abrió los ojos para cerciorarse de su respuesta, cuando se encontró con que estaba cara a cara con Cielo. Como ella había caído sobre él, sus rostros estaban tan sólo a centímetros uno del otro. Nathaniel nunca había pensado que podría tenerla tan cerca. Comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso._

 _El dulce aroma que desprendía su perfume se coló en sus sentidos y él sintió que su vista comenzaba a nublarse. Las manos de la chica yacían apoyadas en su pecho, y se preguntó cómo se sentiría una caricia de parte de esas tibias manos. Sus mejillas adquirieron ese color sangre que las caracterizaban… y pudo admirarla un poco más de cerca. Pensó que no podía ser más hermosa. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte, que por momentos temió que Cielo pudiera sentirlo también._

 _A un lado de su cabeza, sintió un delicado pelaje frotarse contra su mejilla. Ahí estaba el pequeño conejito, parado en sus dos patitas traseras y mirándolos a ambos desde su posición. Su naricita rosada se movía con curiosidad, misma que se reflejaba en sus rosados ojos._

 _Nath fue el primero en recobrar el poco sentido que le quedaba._

— _C-Coge a Wenka antes de que salte de mi hombro._

 _Cielo asintió y se apresuró a capturar al animalito entre sus brazos de nuevo, no sin antes haberse quitado de encima de su compañero. Farfulló unas disculpas tontamente, sin dejar de estar sonrojada en todo momento._

 _Desde esta tarde, Nathaniel supo que algo cambió con respecto a ella._

* * *

"-"

* * *

Desde ese entonces, él no pudo quitarse a esa chica de la cabeza. Intentó por todos los medios de ignorar los sentimientos de cariño cada vez que ella estaba con él, o los celos que le provocaban verla cerca de sujetos como Castiel o Kentin. Sabía que involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien conllevaba a abrirse completamente a esa persona… y eso implicaba que ella descubriera el oscuro secreto que se escondía tras las paredes de su… no podía llamarlo hogar.

—¿Nath?

El muchacho salió de sus recuerdos al oír la voz de su esposa llamándolo. La encontró mirándolo desde donde estaba sentada, con una sonrisa de diversión.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado toda la noche, amor?

Nathaniel imitó su sonrisa y abrió por completo la puerta para ingresar a su cuarto. No dio más de unos pasos cuando llegó al lado de la cama donde su esposa dormía y se incó frente a ella, alzando una mano para pasearse delicadamente por su mejilla.

Cielo no hizo tantos rodeos como él, así que llevó ambas manos a su cuello y lo jaló suavemente hacia ella para que sus labios se encontraran en un apasionado beso. Duró unos minutos en que los labios de ambos bailaban al son de un compás imaginario, los brazos de Cielo se cerraron alrededor del cuello de su esposo y las manos del joven hombre bajaron hasta la parte baja de la espalda de su mujer.

Se separaron lentamente y se sonrieron con dulzura al finalizar.

—¿Cómo supiste que ya estaba en casa? —se preguntó el rubio.

Cielo sonrió de forma traviesa y meneó su nariz contra la de él, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Fue ella quien te sintió llegar —tan pronto terminó de decirlo, Nathaniel acarició levemente su vientre con cariño. Al momento, ambos sintieron una patada que los hizo reír— Tranquila ahí. Tu papá ya llegó.

El ex delegado depositó un besito en el lugar donde había sentido la patada y comenzó a hablarle con ternura a su hijita.

—Ya estoy aquí, princesa… No te impacientes —susurró, apoyando luego su mejilla sobre ella para sentirla más cerca.

Cielo se dispuso a acariciar suavemente su cabello, mientras sonreía con diversión.

—Siento que te preferirá a ti cuando llegue.

Nathaniel alzó la mirada y se aguantó una risa al ver la mueca de celos que su esposa se esforzaba por contener. Cielo era como una niña a veces, pero esa era una de las tantas cualidades que resaltaban su ternura.

—No te pongas celosa. Ella es mi princesa… —alzó la cabeza para estar a su altura, apoyándose en la cama y por consiguiente, sobre Cielo. Dejó un beso de mariposa en sus labios, seguido de otro— Pero tú eres mi reina.

La joven mujer dejó escapar otra risa, antes de dejarse llevar y corresponder a los besos de su marido. Nathaniel tuvo cuidado de posicionarse sobre ella sin hacerle daño o incomodarla, al igual que a su vientre. El muchacho descendió sus besos al cuello de Cielo, sonriendo complacido al oír un suspiro de placer que la delató.

—Creí que vendrías agotado del trabajo, N-Nath —tartamudeó Cielo con cierta diversión.

Un ligero gruñido fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta del rubio, dejándolo continuar al entender que no quería pensar en ello. Claro está, que no pudo hacerlo al sentir otra patada de su bebita. Cielo soltó un pequeño quejido, haciendo una mueca, a lo que Nathaniel se separó en seguida.

—¿T-Te… lastimé? —preguntó con temor. Se había prometido ser cuidadoso con ella en todo momento. Y se regañaba mentalmente por no cumplirlo.

—No, amor. No fue tu culpa —Cielo intentó calmarlo ofreciéndole una dulce sonrisa despreocupada— Sus pataditas son cada vez más fuertes.

Nathaniel suspiró, asintiendo.

Optó por cambiarse de ropa antes de irse a dormir. Se acercó al armario para quitarse el saco, cuando sintió las manos de su esposa ayudándolo desde atrás. Volteó para sonreírle como agradecimiento, siendo correspondido por ella.

—Te preparé algo de café, está en la cocina —comentó Cielo, doblando con cuidado la prenda que tenía en sus manos.

El rubio estaba quitándose la corbata cuando la volteó a ver, algo sorprendido.

—¿Cómo? ¿Estuviste de pie hoy? —la vio mirarlo con un gesto de evidencia y asintió, sin culpa. Nathaniel frunció el ceño, resoplando— Cielo, ya te dije que no me gusta que hagas esfuerzos… —pero se vio interrumpido por ella misma.

—Y yo ya te dije que estoy embarazada, no inválida, Nath —sonrió con tranquilidad, para calmarlo— Me hace bien estar de pie de vez en cuando, pronto ya no podré hacerlo.

El joven hombre pareció meditarlo con una mirada severa, tal vez se sobrepasaba de protectivo algunas veces, pero todo era por su bienestar.

—Además… moriría aburrida aquí sin ti —Cielo hizo un puchero con sus labios, cosa que hizo reír a Nathaniel.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo —aunque le pareció algo exagerado, el ex delegado aceptó su derrota. Había aprendido con el paso del tiempo que una mujer embarazada era de temer, aunque fuera alguien tan dulce como Cielo— Tú ganas.

La castaña sonrió de lado y dejó el saco de Nathaniel sobre una silla. Mientras tanto, el rubio se dedicó a quitarse la camisa blanca.

—Tu madre llamó hoy…

Se detuvo al oír a su esposa, dejando caer la camisa al suelo inconscientemente. Se recompuso pronto para que su mujer no se diera cuenta y se agachó para levantar lo que había tirado, fingiendo volver a su labor. Aún le daba la espalda a Cielo, así que ésta no lo podía ver.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué dijo? —indagó con curiosidad, sacando sus pantalones para dormir del armario.

—Supongo que quería charlar contigo. Me dijo que te había marcado al celular todo el día, pero no le contestaste.

Cielo volvió a sentarse en la cama y observó la postura rígida que había adquirido su esposo.

—Nath…

—Estuve un poco ocupado en varias reuniones hoy —se excusó Nathaniel, aún sin verla de frente— Le devolveré la llamada mañana.

Finalmente, y una vez que se hubo puesto los pantalones de dormir, miró a Cielo con una diminuta sonrisa. Ella, sin embargo, lo miraba con algo de preocupación.

—Voy por el café…

Volteó para salir del cuarto sin esperar cualquier réplica de parte de su mujer. Sinceramente, no estaba de humores para hablar de su madre… o de su familia en general.

No es que fuera un tema tabú para él o algo así, pero aún le costaba hablar de ello.

* * *

"-"

* * *

 _Simplemente no podía creerlo._

 _No quería creer que la persona en quien más confiaba lo hubiera apuñalado por la espalda de una manera tan vil. Le tenía un tan inmenso que se le hacía imposible odiarla o guardarle algún rencor._

 _Pero se lo había pedido bien… Le había pedido que no se involucrara._

 _Y la muy idiota lo hizo._

 _Nathaniel se encontraba sentado en el despacho de la directora. Su silla estaba justo en medio de la de su madre y su padre, quienes discutían de manera muy fuerte con la directora y el señor Farrés. El sólo podía encogerse de manera incómoda sobre sí mismo. Intentó no prestarle demasiada atención a la discusión, ya que cualquier movimiento de su parte podría irse en su contra ante los ojos de su padre._

 _Pensar en su padre lo hacía temblar. Ese hombre que debería cuidarlo y protegerlo… era la persona a quien más le temía. Se sentía ridículo. Pensó y trató de entender por qué había cambiado tanto. Cuando él y su hermana eran más pequeños, lo recordaba más cariñoso y abierto._

 _Se vio obligado a salir de sus pensamientos cuando su madre le ordenó que esperara afuera._

 _Sin embargo, lo último con lo que esperaba encontrarse y lo que terminó por rematar su día, fue encontrar a la misma Cielo casi espiando la discusión detrás de la puerta del despacho de la directora. Sintió su sangre hervir de la rabia y ya no pudo contener lo que se había guardado durante todo el día. No hubiera querido explotar toda su furia con ella, pero claro… él la creía culpable de todo._

— _No puedo creerme que estés merodeando para escuchar detrás de las puertas después de la que has montado —acusó el rubio._

 _La chica pareció sorprenderse por su tono, pero no por el motivo del que la acusaba, cosa que lo hizo enrabietarse aún más._

— _Nathaniel, escúchame… Lo que he hecho, lo he hecho por ti_ — _intentó justificarse, acercándose un poco más al ya alterado Nathaniel y sujetar sus mejillas con sus manos para calmarlo_ — _Para ayudarte._

 _El toque suave de su piel hizo que los recuerdos de la noche pasada llegaran a su cabeza. Nathaniel revivía una y otra vez el abrazo que ella le había dado en su cama para consolarlo. Creyó que nunca en su vida la sentiría tan cerca._

 _No… no iba a dejarse llevar por eso ahora. Se soltó de su agarre y volvió a dirigirle una mirada venenosa._

— _Te dije que no le contases a nadie lo que se ha descubierto. Pero claro, era demasiado para ti_ — _argumentó el chico, llevándose una mano a la frente para intentar controlarse y evitar soltar algo que lo haría arrepentirse después_ — _Y esta vez, has ido demasiado lejos._

 _Mientras lo azulados ojos de Cielo iban cristalizándose por las lágrimas a causa del tono hostil con el que hablaba Nathaniel, él no dejaba de argumentar acerca del servicio social involucrado en el caso, y ahora también, al cuerpo docente._

 _Ninguno de los dos notó que varios de sus compañeros estaban oyendo la discusión, bastante incómodos. Ni siquiera Peggy se animaba a acercarse para entender mejor la situación. Tampoco era tan desalmada para intervenir en algo así sólo por el periódico escolar. Por otro lado, Alexy y Armin sostenían con firmeza los hombros de Kentin, cosa que era un tanto difícil ya que el militar los superaba en fuerza, claro estaba. Kentin rechinaba los dientes cada vez más al presenciar como ese delegado insensible le gritaba un montón de barbaridades. Él no merecía que ella derramara una sola lágrima por su causa._

— _¡Alguien tenía que actuar!_

— _¡No eres más que una idiota! ¡Te dije que no necesitaba ayuda!_ — _Cielo ahogó un sollozo en su garganta y se cubrió la boca con la mano. Nathaniel, el educado delegado, la había insultado y prácticamente humillado frente a los demás_ — _Por tu culpa, mi padre puede perder todo lo que tiene. ¿¡Te imaginas si fuese a la cárcel!?_

 _Anonada por las palabras dirigidas en su contra, Cielo retrocedió un poco para apartarse de Nathaniel, viendo el suelo en todo momento. Nathaniel notó que tenía dificultades para respirar y hacía muecas extrañas con la cara._

 _Y sin embargo, si rabia no disminuía para nada._

— _Lo único que quería era arreglar las cosas…_

 _El rubio entrecerró los ojos. ¿¡Arreglar las cosas?! Si antes todo estaba mal, ahora sería mucho peor para él. No quería ni imaginarse la reacción de su padre cuando llegaran a su casa. Aunque también le preocupaba en demasía que su madre y su hermana sufrieran todo lo que él tuvo que soportar estos años._

 _Nathaniel soltó un quejido de exasperación._

— _¡Enhorabuena, una vez más has conseguido lo que te proponías!_ — _exclamó él_ — _De todas formas, los servicios sociales no harán nada sin pruebas. Y te aseguro que no encontrarán nada._

 _Una lágrima rebelde escapó de los ojos de Cielo y bajó rápidamente por su rosada mejilla. Por momentos, esto trajo a Nathaniel a la realidad nuevamente y sus humos bajaron de una vez. Abrió sus dorados ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Sin decir nada, la chica optó por borrar el rastro de la lágrima y pasó de largo a su lado, profundamente herida._

 _En ese momento, Nathaniel notó las diferentes miradas que le mandaban cada uno de sus compañeros desde sus posiciones. Prácticamente todo el salón estaba en el pasillo._

 _Peggy, Iris y Kim lo miraban sorprendidas, tal vez porque recién entendían por dónde iba el problema. Violeta se escondía levemente detrás de Kim con miedo. Rosalya había desaparecido en la misma dirección que tomó Cielo, junto con Alexy, posiblemente para encontrarla. Lysandro y Castiel se mantenían serios, claramente no les hacía gracia la actitud que tomó contra ella. Y Kentin que estaba echando humo por las orejas, y se hubiese arrojado sobre él de no ser porque Armin lo retenía en su lugar._

 _Incluso Melody lo miraba con cierta decepción y negando con la cabeza._

 _¿¡Pero y a ellos qué les importaba!?_

 _Se vio interrumpido cuando sus padres salieron de la oficina de la directora y los instaron para irse cuento antes. Nathaniel asintió._

* * *

"-"

* * *

El café caliente terminó por quemarlo y devolverlo a la realidad. Hizo una mueca y se dispuso a limpiar lo que había ensuciado al derramar parte del café. No le gustaba mucho ponerse a recordar momentos malos que su propia familia le hizo pasar, pero de no ser así, tal vez no sería la persona que es hoy en día. A pesar de todo, su historia tuvo un final un poco más feliz.

Luego de emanciparse, intentó mantener el contacto con su familia de manera más informal. No solamente porque necesitara hablar con ellos de los gastos que él requería. Poco a poco, sus visitas a su antiguo hogar se hicieron más frecuentes al punto en que tuvo la suficiente valentía para ayudar a su padre. Porque sí… él necesitaba ayuda.

Hizo entender no solo a su padre, sino que también a su madre y hermana, que necesitaban ayuda profesional, para poder superar los malos ratos que vivieron. Todos juntos, porque seguían siendo una familia después de todo. Y Nathaniel los amaba, siempre lo haría.

En cuanto a su relación con Cielo… Fue una montaña rusa de la cual nunca se arrepentiría. Aún no se explicaba como ella había podido perdonarle todas las tonterías y ofensas que le había lanzado esa vez. Sintió vergüenza de sí mismo cuando tuvo tiempo de pensarlo mejor. Estaba completamente arrepentido por haberle causado tanto dolor a la única que tuvo las agallas para sacarlo de ese problema. No había perdido tiempo en ir a disculparse. También sabía que las míseras disculpas que le había ofrecido no eran nada. Ella se merecía mucho más, e incluso sabía que con todo no bastaría para hacerle saber lo arrepentido que estaba.

Siendo el ángel que es, lo había perdonado. Se había lanzado a abrazarlo por el cuello, aliviada de que pudieran volver a ser amigos. Ella se había comportado tan dulcemente con él, y desde ahí su relación comenzó a ser inquebrantable. Nathaniel sintió ese abrazo tan especial, uno que marcaría el inicio de ese sentimiento que cada vez más iba enredándolo con esa chica. Uno del cual no pensaba desprenderse.

Sonrió suavemente y terminó por beberse el café.

Ya era muy tarde y debía levantarse mañana temprano. Volvió a su cuarto y encontró las luces apagadas, a excepción de las lámparas en las mesitas a ambos lados de su cama. Su esposa ya se encontraba dormida en su lado, probablemente agotada por esperar hasta muy tarde. Nathaniel sonrió enternecido y se acercó para finalmente acostarse. Se cubrió a sí mismo con la frazada y también cubrió mejor a Cielo, quien se removió suavemente al sentir su toque.

Un último recuerdo vino a su mente, quizá el más preciado que tenía.

El día en que se casó con esa maravillosa mujer. O fue tal vez cuando le confesó que tendrían una hermosa hija. Porque sí, su niña sería hermosa sin importar como fuera. Él y Cielo le darían todo el amor y cariño que él siempre quiso cuando era más joven… se juró que nunca le faltaría nada a su ángel.

Su ángel…

—Angelique… —murmuró, sonriendo con dulzura. Era perfecto para ella— Así te llamarás.

Se giró para darle la cara a su esposa y le dio una leve caricia a su abultado vientre, siendo respondido por una patada de la niña.

—Descansa, mi Angelique —le susurró con ternura.

Se durmió soñando ansioso con el nacimiento de la nueva luz de su vida.

* * *

 ** _Esta es una idea que había tenido hace varios meses ya. Como vieron, fue un fic de retrospectiva en su mayoría, recuerdos del pasado desde el punto de vista del personaje de Nathaniel. Tiene Spoilers de varios capítulos (si no los han jugado aún), y me disculpo de antemano si les he arruinado el juego a algunas. Mi intención no era esa._**

 ** _Sin más que decir me despido, y gracias por tomarse un tiempo de leer._**

 **-Sabr1-**


End file.
